poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaos and Maleficent destroyed the Keyblades and took Riku and Cody Fairbrother Away
This is [Sora and Ryan leaves the Cave of Wonders and finds Pete and Swiper outside) Sora: There you are, Pete and Swiper! You're not getting away this time! (Pete and Swiper laughs) Pete: That is where you're wrong, you little pip-squeak. Sora: Huh? Ryan: What do you mean? Pete: I think it's time to show you who's the real boss. Come on out, Maleficent. Swipee: Kaos! Come out! (The evil witch Maleficent and Kaos appears behind Sora and Ryan in a blaze of green and black flames) Sora: Who's that? Maleficent: Must you always be so exasperating, my dear child? Do you require a reminder of my power? (Her staff flashes as she raises it high and Sora and Ryan is knocked backwards by the shockwave it releases, their Keyblade sent flying. It strikes the sand blade-down and draws Maleficent and Kaos's attention) Kaos: Hmm? Isn't that odd? (Sora and Ryan looks up in horror as Maleficent uses her staff to levitate the Keyblades over to her, its orb glowing with a greenish aura. She slices the staff in the air and the Keyblade shatters into pieces, shocking Sora and Ryan beyond belief. Maleficent laughs as the shards fall around her) Maleficent: So we see, 'twas but a lie. And now that it's gone, this entire world shall be mine to rule. Sora: Grr... Ryan: You little... (A horde of Shadow Heartless appears around her as Sora tries to stand) Kaos: Yes, my loyal minions. Drag all that you see into deepest darkness! Sora: Aah! (Sora and Ryan shields themselves as the Shadows pounce but are cut down as Riku, Cody, Optimus and King Mickey arrive) Riku: You okay? (Sora and Ryan looks up and smiles) Sora: Riku! Mickey! Ryan: Cody! Optimus! (They both nod) Mickey: Maleficent, Kaos. What are you doing here in the datascape? Maleficent: "Date escape"? Spare me your dull details. Pete: But since you're wonderin', it was all my idea, you bozo. (The scene shifts to Disney Castle, where Pete and Swiper is sneaking through the Colonnade) Swiper (voiceover): We caught wind right away you was up to somethin', see. (Pete and Swiper reaches the door to the Library and peeks in) Pete (voiceover): So, I decided to pay ya a little visit on Maleficent's orders. And what do I find? (Pete watches Mickey, Optimus and the others staring at the computer monitor. A flash appears) Mickey: Hmm? What's that bright light? (The light engulfs them and they are turned into data, taking Pete and Swiper along with them) Pete (voiceover): And that's how yours truly got sucked into the light show. (Pete and Swiper finds themselves in a room with pictures of the various data worlds) Swiper (voiceover): We woke up all by my lonesome in the weirdest place. (Rhey sits up suddenly and looks around, scratching their head) Pete: Oh! (He stands up and shouts) Pete: Maleficent! You seein' this? Better get here right away! Swiper: And Kaos, come here! Maleficent (entering from a fiery portal): You'll take no such tone with me. Kaos: What is it that you want. (They walks toward them and looks around the bright room) Maleficent: What is this place? Pete: I ain't no expert, but I think it's hookin' a bunch of places together. Could come in handy for takin' over them worlds, huh? Kaos: It does seem...for once you may have done something right. (They grins and the scene shifts back to Agrabah) Pete: And there ya have it. Me and Maleficent been diggin' around in here ever since. Lucky for us, this world connects right to that there shiny castle o' yours, Mickey. Oh, right, I mean it used to. But that was before I took control of the only way out, making sure you guys is stuck here forever. Sora: It was you! You're the one who cut the link! Ryan: And that barricade from that door. You got Mickey, Optimus and their friends trapped in there! Kaos: Of what consequence is that now? Both worlds shall be mine quite soon. Then, when I have immersed this world in darkness, I shall send my Heartless horde back into your little castle under my command! Mickey: That'll never happen. Maleficent: The long slumber ends, and very, very soon, all the worlds will belong to me! Just one thing: my worlds must be free of light, and yours are far too bright. It is time for all of you to fall under my spell into a deep sleep! Riku: You're wrong. This is one world you won't touch! Cody: And we won't let you do it! (They summons their weapon, Soul Eater, and lunges at Maleficent and Kaos) Maleficent: Hmph! You fool! Kaos: Not so fast! (They releases energy from her staff and knocks Riku and Cody back. Ropes of darkness begin to surround and trap them. Sora and Ryan gasps) Mickey: Riku! (Riku and Cody struggles within their restraints as he floats over to Maleficent. She laughs) Maleficent: Don't you know they belongs to the darkness? That means they are destined to be consumed by it like the rest of us. These boy is under my control now. I have great hope that they will prove to be more than useful. (The four disappear in a green blaze) Pete: Looks like it's game over. And you suckers are just a bunch o' losers! Swiper: Bye! (Pete and Swiper laughs maniacally as a data cloud arrives to transport hhem away. Mickey, Optimus, Ryan and Sora stand in shock) Sora: Riku! He's gone. Ryan: Cody! No...